


Peace

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Breath of Fire IV
Genre: Contemplation, F/M, Peaceful Existence, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Fou-Lu finally figures out why his life with Mami is so much better than being the ruler of the land.
Relationships: Fou-Lu/Mami (Breath of Fire IV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



Fou-Lu was laying on a grassy hill, watching the clouds go by. The air was fresh and filled with life; butterflies scattered about here and there, and sometimes he could swear he saw faeries flitting through the grass sometimes. Nature at its finest.

It was strange. All of it was strange. He had been an emperor. A master of the land. Everything he said was law. No one disobeyed him.

Yet compared to that previous life, the one he was living currently was, somehow, better. There was something it had that his time as ruler simply lacked.

What it was puzzled him to no end.

“Hey-o!” Mami cheerily popped into view, a small basket in her hands. “I finished the weavin’ early, so I thought we could ‘ave a picnic.” A serene smile crossed her face. “Ya picked a perfect spot!” Without asking, she sat down next to him, placing the basket in front of her. She began rummaging inside of it. “You be such a good hunter! I can always count on ya ta get us some good grub. ‘s ‘ow we can ‘ave such a feast!”

Fou-Lu sat up as Mami pulled out a couple of loaves of bread, some type of jam, some cooked cutlets of bilboa, and a couple of her strange sweets that he could never figure out where she got them from. All in all, it would be a solid meal for the two of them.

“Dig in!” Mami watched him as always, waiting for him to take the first bite. Ever since he finally recovered, she had been eager to keep his strength up with hearty meals.

He tore a piece of bread off, dipped it in some of her jam, and took a bit.

“It’s good,” Fou-Lu assured her.

Her eyes shone brightly as she dug in more energetically. She immediately went for the meat, taking an unladylike bite. Her smile, wide and genuine, made Fou-Lu’s heart skip.

They sat eating for a few minutes. The sound of nature around them made it a pleasant experience. Just as it normally was.

Then it clicked.

“Fou-Lu?” Mami suddenly said, snapping from his realization. He looked at her, curious at her hesitant tone. “Why...didja stay? Back when ya were all hurt? Ya coulda gone back to yer life bein’ a big shot. Ya could ‘ave a better life than wha’ we ‘ave now. Why would ya toss it away?”

Fou-Lu paused, then gave her a rare smile. “Because I found what I wanted here.”

Mami blinked. “What be here that ain’t there?”

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. Her hair smelled like sunshine and dirt. Good and honest.

“Peace.”


End file.
